Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a fictional character from the American animated television series Scooby-Doo Franchise. He is the owner of Scooby Doo. He is the only Scooby-Doo character (besides Scooby) to appear in all iterations of the franchise. Physical Appearance Shaggy is lanky, has sandy orange hair worn in a shaggy style (hence his nickname) and a rough goatee with no mustache, and typically sports a green v-neck and brown bell bottoms. In The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo and early direct-to-video movies, he wore a red v-neck and blue bell bottoms. Personality Shaggy's distinct personality is evident in his speech patterncommonly due to his frequent use of punctuating his sentences with the word "like" and his appearance. Character Description Shaggy is a cowardly slacker more interested in eating than solving mysteries. Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are readily bribed with Scooby Snacks (and once a "Shaggy Snack", a specially-made pizza pie) due to their nearly insatiable appetites and have tendencies toward loafing and cowardice. They justify their constant hunger by saying, "Being in a constant state of terror makes us constantly hungry!". His favorite dish is "extra cheese pizza with pickles" as revealed in the TV movie Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. Shaggy and Scooby are bribed with other things as well. In "Bedlam in the Big Top", Scooby was offered a "hero sandwich", and Shaggy stuck out his tongue and wiggled it when seeing it. He then admits to being a track man and that he should chase the villain, which in this case was the clown. This hints that Shaggy played track, and maybe is the reason for his constant quick evasion from villains. This may also be the reason why he is always the bait in Freddy's traps. It is mentioned in the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, "A Clue for Scooby-Doo", that Shaggy's desire for bizarre food combinations (chocolate covered hot dogs, and liverwurst a la mode, for example) comes from the fact that his first toy as a child was a garbage disposal. It is seen in the episode of the first series's second season, "Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" that the Hermit of the Hills' cooking(Squirrel stew with bat wings for example) disgusted both Shaggy and Scooby which is surprising since they eat anything that has bizarre ingredients. His and Scooby's cowardice (as well as their appetites) have become so engrained in their characters that they are often portrayed as being expert cowards. Both Shaggy and Scooby are adept runners, have become skilled contortionists due to learning to hide in small places, and experts at building barricades from various kinds of furniture and other household objects (even designing one to be collapsible just in case they need to use the barricaded door/entrance as an escape route from the monster/villain). They are also experts in what is scary (both Shaggy and Scooby have been shown to use each other's fears in their competitions in stealing one another's food) due to their being craven cowards(in the episode "Camp Comeoniwannascareya" they use this knowledge to help a fellow camp counselor and the campers scare off the camp's greedy owner who wishes to turn the summer camp into a resort only for adults). Shaggy (as has Scooby) has shown himself to be capable of great feats of athleticism (including a running ability at times bordering on superhuman) through fear alone; however, these abilities aremainly comical in nature and Shaggy only appears capable of said feats when in a state of panic. However, in the DTV 'Scooby Doo: Camp Scare', in frustration at being trapped, he shakes the iron bars of an old-fashioned jail cell so hard they collapse. When frightened, Shaggy will utter his famous phrase of "Zoinks!" As of late, Shaggy's cowardice has been explained in the DTV 'Legend of the Phantosaur' as a possible type of panic disorder, one temporarily fixed with hypnotherapy. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Humans